Harry Lupin
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen, ¿pero qué pasa con los iguales? Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Introducción a la cena de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Palabra: **Cabello.

**WI?: **¿Qué pasaría si en vez de James, fuera Remus quien se casó con Lily Evans?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Introducción a la cena de Navidad<strong>

_James Potter estaba en shock. Su amigo, su casi hermano, su compañero merodeador, el que sabía de su amor por Lily... estaba besándose con ella. A su lado Sirius tenía una expresión parecida a la de él. Los dos estaban bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad y usando un hechizo de silencio para que Remus con sus agudos sentidos no pudiera ubicarlos. Lo habían seguido por casi todo Hogwarts después de una semana de verlo tan extraño. Peter no había querido saber nada de su idea, nada de nada, incluso se había enfadado cuando se los mencionaron, pero aún continuaron sin él._

_El **cabello** rojo de Evans destacaba en la escena, haciendo sentir algo culpable a Sirius por espiarlos. Tanto fue que tuvo que irse, por supuesto, llevando a su amigo con él, aunque este ni siquiera pestañeó._

* * *

><p><em>Las siguientes semanas habían sido bastante graciosas. James esquivaba a Remus en todas partes, y Sirius parecía haberse hecho hermano de Frank Longbottom; tartamudeaba cada vez que el licántropo se le acercaba y una mirada de culpabilidad se asomaba en su rostro. Eran un gran trio Gryffindor.<em>

_—¿Qué pasó? —así comenzó la conversación con Sirius un día._

_—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó el otro intentando aparentar calma._

_—Tú, James y Peter me evitan todo lo que pueden y quiero saber por qué —la mirada en el rostro de Remus era de lo más tranquila, pero Sirius sabía que todas las inseguridades lo asaltaban en ese momento._

_Sabía que cada día se volvía más blando, pero si había algo que no le gustaba, eran las mentiras. Así terminó soltando todo..._

* * *

><p>Carcajadas se escucharon por toda la sala. Las burlas hacía Sirius eran incontables, sobre todo de parte de James y Tonks. La cena de navidad con los Lupin iba de maravilla.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Que nadie levante aún su varita... que Harry sigue existiendo. Me da algo de pena quitarle a James su Lily, pero ahora es una nueva OTP para mi el Remus/Lily. ¿A qué no adivinan quién es mi otra pareja del fic?

Besos

Leonor


	2. El casi estofado de Canuto

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Palabra: **Herencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El casi estofado de Canuto<strong>

Todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro después de una historia como esa, incluído Harry, que parecía que iba a explotar por reprimir sus carcajadas. El chico tenía los ojos tan verdes como su madre, pero en todo lo demás era igual a su padre. Remus estuvo preocupado durante todo el embarazo, todo por sí le dejaba de **herencia** su licantropía; para tranquilidad de él, lo único que Harry le heredó fue el físico... y un pequeño gusto por la carne casi cruda.

Cada Navidad se juntaban y conversaban acerca de todo. Generalmente creaban un juego, ese año tocaba relatar una historia. La víctima del anterior era el que contaba y ese era el turno de Sirius.

—Ya que no puedo hacer nada en contra de Lunático, tendré que hacer víctima a alguien más —una sonrisa perruna se hizo presente en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Todos sabían que Remus Lupin era reservado, muy reservado, incluso con sus amigos y novia. Sí, por sorprendente que pareciera, Remus tenía novia. Pero a veces el pobre era... lento en ciertos temas.<em>

_Esa era la última semana en Hogwarts y todos estaban expectantes por la despedida de los Merodeadores. Nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación._

_Una pelirroja de nombre Lily Evans entró furibunda al Gran Comedor, siendo inmediatamente seguida por su novio. Parecía que la feliz pareja (esa que provocaba envidia en la población femenina y, por qué mentir, también en la masculina) estaba teniendo problemas. De pronto, ella paró de caminar, pero solo para dar la siguiente orden._

_—VAS A CASARTE CONMIGO —la boca de todos los alumnos cayó—. SIN EXCUSAS._

* * *

><p>La pelirroja antes Evans ahora Lupin parecía un semáforo muggle; con todo y cena, casi se lanza contra Sirius. Menos mal que tenía a su esposo, sino comerían estofado Canuto.<p> 


	3. Una boda con show

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Palabra: **Flores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Una boda con show<strong>

_El aroma de **flores** llenaba la estancia. Los novios eran envueltos por la nube de la felicidad y algunas de las mujeres invitadas estaban lloraban por la emoción de ver tal acontecimiento._

_La boda ya había terminado y los invitados se desaparecían al lugar de la cena. Los últimos en irse eran los novios, que fueron fotografiados hasta el cansancio. Al llegar al salón que habían arrendado para la ocasión, todos los aplaudieron hasta que llegaron a la mesa compartida con James, Sirius, Peter, Severus y Petunia. Extraño era que estuviese allí la hermana de Lily, pero parecía a gusto, aún entre tantos magos._

_La celebración tomó varias horas, pero como siempre en las bodas (y esta no era la excepción), tenía que pasar algo._

_James Potter, con toda su galantería a cuestas, se puso a beber. Sí, a beber en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos. El whisky de fuego junto con las muchas bebidas muggles llevaron al Potter hasta el escenario, en el que... bueno..._

_—Voy a comenzar esto dando las gracias a los novios por invitarme a su boda —dijo levantando su vaso lleno de whiskey y con voz alcoholizada—. Ahora seré muy sincero con todos ustedes... YO AMÉ A LILY EVANS. Y no estoy seguro de sí aún la amo o no... TEN CUIDADO LUNÁTICO, QUE AL MENOR DESCUIDO TE LA QUITÓ..._

* * *

><p>El sonrojo de James era evidente para todos los comensales. Su esposa se doblaba de la risa y Lily sonreía malvadamente.<p>

—Aún era joven —dijo el pelinegro intentando excusarse y fallando estrepitosamente, aumentando las carcajadas de su esposa. Miró a su mejor amigo Sirius, buscando apoyo, pero este solo siguió riendo.

Ahora le tocaba a él, y ya tenía a su víctima en la mira. Severus Snape debía cuidarse la espalda.


	4. Hasta siempre, Colagusano

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling es la dueña y creadora de todo lo que reconozcan. Lo que no, es un invento de mi cabeza, pero nadie me paga por mis locas ideas.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

**Palabra: **Diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Hasta siempre, Colagusano<strong>

La mirada de **diversión** de Potter le trajo malos recuerdos a Severus. Hacía tiempo que habían levantado la bandera blanca por paz, pero siempre había algo por aquí y por allá que obligaba al Slytherin a mantenerse en alerta. Pero un sonido hizo que el merodeador se distrajera. Una de las fotos que los Lupin tenían en el comedor cayó, creando un estrépito. Cuando Lily se levantó a recogerla, vio que era la de Peter con el pequeño Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Voldemort había elegido justamente esa noche para ir donde los Lupin. Peter casi llegó muerto al escapar de sus garras y ahora que estaba más repuesto había decidido quedarse con su ahijado, solo para que Remus y Lily salieran un rato.<em>

_Harry estaba detrás de él, en su cuna. Sentía los pasos del Señor Tenebroso subiendo las escaleras y sus manos sudaban. Cuando el Lord apareció en la habitación, tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza Gryffindor para no desmayarse con los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo en su presencia._

_—Entregame al niño —fue la orden que recibió del que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort._

_—Nunca —la única respuesta de Peter, quién varita en mano estaba a punto de atacar._

_—Tu lo haz decidido así. _Avada Kedavra_ —Voldemort era rápido, más que Peter, quien cayó al suelo sin remedio._

_Esa noche murió Peter Pettegriew y Harry Lupin fue marcado como el igual del Señor Tenebroso. El niño-que-vivió; así sería llamado, pero él estaba vivo solo gracias al sacrificio de su padrino, quien dio su vida para protegerlo._

* * *

><p>—Siempre te recordaremos, Colagusano —todos en la mesa levantaron su vaso, brindando por el mejor padrino de la historia. Todos y Harry, quién miraba la foto que su madre tenía en la mano, la de su padrino junto a él.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Si... no debería estar aquí, pero ya los tenia, así que ¿por qué esperar?

Soy blanda y me encanta poner de bueno a Peter, nada que hacerle... Espero que les haya gustado...

Muchos cariños

Leonor


End file.
